Poglądy Gospodarcze Kościoła Katolickiego
" Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " '- '''Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939 '''Raz jeszcze należy przypomnieć zasadę typowej chrześcijańskiej nauki społecznej . Dobra tego świata zostały pierwotnie przeznaczone dla wszystkich . Prawdo do własności prywatnej jest słuszne i konieczne ale tej zasady nie niweczy . Ciąży bowiem na własności hipoteka społeczna mającą swoją podstawę i uzasadnienie właśnie w zasadzie powszechnego przeznaczenia dóbr .' - Encyklika Jana Pawła II Troska o sprawy społeczne''' ( 1987 r. ) '''Kto natomiast byłby w skrajnej potrzebie , z cudzego majątku ma prawo wziąć rzeczy konieczne do życia . Ponieważ tylu ludzi na świecie cierpi głód , sobór święty '- '''The Second Vatican Council , Gaudium et Spes , Pastoral Constitution on the Church in the modern World' ( 1965 ) '''" Rzym uważa system faszystowski , jako najbliższy swoim dogmatom i interesom . Nie tylko Jezuicki Pater Coughlin wychwalał włochy Mussoliniego jako prawdziwą chrześcijańską demokracje , ale również kultura Katolicka . Gazeta wydawana przez Jezuitów , przyznaje że Faszyzm to forma rządów która najlepiej odpowiada planom kościoła Katolickiego " '- '''Pierre van Passan , Day of our Days' ' '''Eksperymenty z wolnym życiem ekonomicznym muszą się skończyć a gospodarka powinna podlegać rządowemu planowaniu' '- '''Papież Pius XI '''Jeśli ktoś ma palącą potrzebę , może zabezpieczyć sobie część majątku innych . Ponieważ własność prywatna jest niemoralna . Wszyscy ludzie , jednostki i rządy posiadają moralne prawo do redystrybucji dóbr posiadanych przez właścicieli majątku .' - Gaudium et Spes , II spobór Watykański 07.12.1965 " Faszyzm jest formą rządów , która koresponduje najściślej z koncepcjami kościoła Rzymskiego . " '- '''Civilta Cattolica , oficjalny organ zakonu Jezuitów , 1939 "' Kiedy Stany Zjednoczone zapanuje nad światem , kościół katolicki będzie panował nad światem''' . " '- '''Arcybiskup Quiegley , 1903 , Trybuna Chicago '''Wspólne posiadanie wszystkich dóbr i równa wolność dla wszystkich są z prawa naturalnego , ponieważ tego podziału dóbr i niewoli , nie zaprowadziła natura ale rozum ludzi , a to dla pożytku ludzkiego życia .' - Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 5th Article Zatem co kolwiek dany człowiek w nadmiarze , zgodnie z prawem naturalnym jest w celu wspierania biednych ' - Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 7th Article '''Ponieważ majętności niektórych należą do innych za sprawą prawa naturalnego , nie jest grzechem jeśli biedni wezą dobra swoich sąsiadów , w razie potrzeby wsyzstkie rzeczy są wspólną własnością , dlatego nie ma grzechu w zabraniu czyjejś własności gdyż potrzeba czyni ją wspólną ' - Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 7th Article '''Taki zabór cudzej własności nie tylko nie jest grzechem , to nawet nie jest przestępstwem , legalnym jest zaspokojeniem przez człowieka własnych potrzeb za pomocą cudzej własności , poprzez jej otwarty lub skryty zabór . Nie jest to w rzeczywistości kradzież ani rabunek , w rzeczywistości nie jest kradzieżą potajemne zabranie i użycie cudzej własności w przypadku skrajnej potrzeby , ponieważ z powodu takiej potrzeby , to co on zabiera dla podtrzymania swojego życia , staje się jego własnością . W przypadku takiej potrzeby człowiek może także skrycie zabrać czyjąś własność , aby wesprzeć swoich sąsiadów w potrzebie . - Summa Theologiale , Thomas z Akwiny , 7th Article Tomasz z Awkwinu nie napisał żadnej rozprawy teologicznej . Lecz jego myśli , oparte na atystotelesie , stanowią podłożę dla zrozumienia Rzymsko Katolickiej Nauki o Ekonomi . - Henry William Spiegiel , The Growth of Economic Thought , Revised Edition , strona 57 Każdy człowiek ma prawo otrzymać z świata to , co dla niego jest konieczne . Sobór powszechny Watykański II przypomniał to w słowach : Bóg przeznaczył ziemie ze wszystkim co ona zawiera na użytek wszystkich ludzi i narodów , tak , by dobra stworzone dochodziły w duchu sprawiedliwości i miłości , do wszystkich w słusznej mierze . Normie tej trzeba podporządkować wszystkie inne prawda , jakiekolwiek by one były , łącznie z prawem własności i wolnego handlu . - Papież Paweł VI , Popuforum Progressio . On the progress of Peoples , 1967 , strona 22 Podobnie interpretują własność prywatną inne dokumenty kościoła katolickiego jak summa theologika Tomasza z Akwiny , Encyklika Piusa XI z 1931 r. Quadragesimo anno czy encyklice Papieskiej Renum Nowaru Leona XII , encyklika laborem exercens Jana Pawła II z 1981 r. i sollicitudo rei socialis z 1987 roku . Sprawiedliwość społeczna według katolicyzmu polega na zabraniu tym którzy mają i oddaniu tego w ręce tych nierobów którzy nie mają . Katolicka redystrybucja dóbr przez Biblie określana jest słowem " kradzież " . Nic dziwnego że Papież Franciszek wezwał ludzkość do sprawiedliwości Społecznej . Pismo święte opiera całą swoją ekonomie na prawie i ochronie własności . Na zasadach Renum Nowarum funkcjonuje cała Unia Europejska . Niszczy ona Bogate protestanckie kraje i daje je katolickim biednym krają takim jak Polakom , oczywiście tak by na tym stracili . Akty założycielskie Unii podpisane były na Watykanie . Majątek prywatny istnieje wyłącznie w kapitalizmie , w ustroju faszystowskim i komunizmie , majątek obywateli należy do państwa . Papieskie Encykliki społeczne to komunizm w czystej postaci . Komunizm powstał i był udoskonalany w Paragwaju , zakon Jezuitów przez 150 lat prowadził tam swoje kołchozy zwane redukcjami , Indianie Guarani byli niemiłosiernie eksploatowani wydobywając kauczuk , minerały , produkując różnorakie dobra za spanie i michę żarcia , własność prywatna nie istniała . Każda rzecz była własnością Boga czyli państwa Jezuitów . Indianie żyli , pracowali i umierali . Nie byli kształceni i nie znali żadnego innego języka poza swoim , kościół nie potrzebuje wykształconych niewolników . Komuna trwała w najlepsze aż do 1750 roku kiedy to katoliccy monarchowie odkryli źródło niebywałego bogactwa zakonu . Królowie Hiszpanii i Portugalii nie zdawali sobie sprawy że są oszukiwani przez wiecznych kłamców jezuitów . Na polecenie monarchów zakon został zniesiony na zawsze przez Papieża Klemensa XIII w lipcu 1773 roku . Jednak już w 1814 roku . zakon zostaje reaktywowany bullą Piusa VII i od tej pory rządzi niepodzielnie na Watykanie jako najpotężniejsza organizacja na świecie . " Z początkiem 17 stulecia Paragwaj stał się zamorską prowincją z nadania Generała zakonu ( Jezuitów ) , który otrzymał wszelką władzę od dworu hiszpanskiego ( ... ) Jezuici doglądają ich pilnie . Każda niesubordynacja karana jest chłostą , głodem , zastraszaniem . ( ... ) " Czerwone " dzieci Paragwaju nie znają innego autorytetu poza " dobrymi ojcami " Jezuitami . Nawet nie zdają sobie sprawy że są poddanymi króla Hiszpani " '- Edmond Paris, historyk " Secret History of Jesuits " str. 56' Gdy Faszyzm dotrze do Ameryki , będzię owinięty we flage , niosąc krzyż . - Sinclair Lewis Wszystkie najbogatsze narody na świecie to kraje protestanckie , to one zawsze opierając się na kapitalizmie oraz chrześcijaństwie Biblijnemu tworzyli bogactwo . Fakt posiadania majątku nie oznacza bycia potępionym przez Biblie , Biblia naucza że to miłość do pieniędzy i pokładanie w nich ufności jest nieprawe , to wielka różnica gdyż Kościół Katolicki żąda ludzkich pieniędzy , zanim pośle ich do piekła . Ewangelicy mieli bardziej pozytywny stosunek do reform i kapitalizmu , kierunki związane z katolicyzmem miały bardziej konserwatywny charakter . W Europie południowo wschodniej , były silne wpływy islamu . Wsystępowały w Turcji i na terenach oderwanych od niej . Były to również ludy nastaniwone konserwatywnie - kapitalizm czyniał tam bardzo słabe postępy . - " Europa 20 wieku " , Historyk Antoni Czubiński , Wydanie V , wydawnitwo Poznańskie , strona 19 Wszystkie przekłady Biblijne opierające się na sfałszowanym tekście znalazionym żekomo przez Katolickiego oszusta udającego Protestanta - Konstantina Tishendorfa , posiadają zmiany w Biblli które wypaczają znaczenie wersetów , ponieważ uderzają w każdą protestancką doktrynę , dla przykładu odnośnie kwestii majątku , w nowych wersjach Biblijnych poczyniono zmiany na rzecz kościoła katolickiego . Marek 10:24 RSV : Dzieci , jak ciężko jest wejść do królestwa Bożego ! NIV : Dzieci , jak ciężko jest wejść do królestwa Bożego ! To są nowe przeklady , głoszą one przeciwieństwo prawdziwej Biblijnej Wersji , w starym testamęcie Hiob posiadał przecież potężny majątek a później pobłogosławił mu pan mnożąc go podwójnie , wersja tych przekładów opartych na sfałszowanym Kodeksie Sinajtykus jest niezgodna z Biblią . A co naprawdę mówi Biblia ? KJV : Dzieci , jak trudno jest wejść tym którzy pokładają zaufanie w bogactwach wejść do królestwa Bożego ! Jest to więc zakłamanie Biblijnego przesłania , kościół katolicki nie chce aby zwykli ludzie posiadali duże majątki , kościół katolicki posiadał od zawsze potężne majątki , klaszotry i Katedry , jeżeli chce się je utrzymać , wtłoczenie takiego przekłamania tekstu Biblijnego jest logiczną koniecznością . Łuk. 19: 1-10 „I wszedłszy do Jerycha, przechodził przez nie. A oto mąż, imieniem Zacheusz, przełożony nad celnikami, człowiek bogaty, Pragnął widzieć Jezusa, kto to jest, lecz nie mógł z powodu tłumu, gdyż był małego wzrostu. Pobiegł więc naprzód i wszedł na drzewo sykomory, aby go ujrzeć, bo tamtędy miał przechodzić. A gdy Jezus przybył na to miejsce, spojrzał w górę i rzekł do niego: Zacheuszu, zejdź śpiesznie, gdyż dziś muszę się zatrzymać w twoim domu. I zszedł śpiesznie, i przyjął go z radością. A widząc to, wszyscy szemrali, mówiąc: Do człowieka grzesznego przybył w gościnę. Zacheusz zaś stanął i rzekł do Pana: Panie, oto połowę majątku mojego daję ubogim, a jeśli na kim co wymusiłem, jestem gotów oddać w czwórnasób. A Jezus rzekł do niego: Dziś zbawienie stało się udziałem domu tego, ponieważ i on jest synem Abrahamowym. Przyszedł bowiem Syn Człowieczy, aby szukać i zbawić to, co zginęło.” Ewangelia nie jest dla jednej klasy społecznej , ale dla każdego człowieka niezależnie od jego stanu majątkowego którym dysponuje . Jest to jednak niezgodne z postępowaniem kościoła katolickiego który zachował Biblie tylko dla duchownych , a systemem za Panowania Kościoła w średniowieczu był Feudalizm , podział na klasy wyższe i plebs - to jest całkowicie przeciwne myśleniu gospodarczemu Protestatyzmu i Biblli na której Protestantyzm się opierał . Reformatorzy, w szczególności Jan Kalwin, potępiali lenistwo i żebractwo z całą mocą. Katolicyzm napiętnował zajmowanie się pieniędzmi, jako praktyke niegodną i złą, niechwalebną, grzeszną. Protestantyzm natomiast, sprzeciwił się temu niebilijnemu absurdowi, uznając pracę za rzecz chwalebną i podobającą się Bogu. thumb|left|Richard Baxter To nie dla przyjemności ciała czy dla pokuty pracujecie aby się wzbogacić, pracujecie dla Boga - Purytański Teolog 17-wieczny Richard Bakxter thumb|left|Jezuita Peter Maurin Catholic Worker - '''Organizacja założona przez '''Jezuite Petera Maurina w raz z anarchistką i socjalistką Dorothy Day , 1 maja 1933 roku . Anarchistka Doroth Day jest dziś naznaczona tytułem słóżebnicy Bożej , co oznacza że kweistią czasu jest jej kanonizacja przez Kościół Katolicki . Ta prowadzona i kontrolowana przez Jezuitów organizacja socjalistyczna trwa do dziś w imie pokoju i pacyfizmu oraz równości , szerząc ideały komunistyczne pogodzone z katolicką teologią wiary w więkrzości obszarów świata . Sam Jezuita Peter Maurian jest autorem takich dzieł propaandowych jak " Anarchistyczne Chrześcijaństwo " , czyli pogodzenia Anarchizmu z katolicyzmem , a z którym chrześcijaństwo nie ma nic wspólnego . Rycerze Columba : Polityczna Organizacja mająca na celu stworzenie takiej formy władzy w Ameryce aby była ona uwarunkowana przez Katolicyzm . thumb|left|Peter Michael J. Mcgivneythumb|Symbol Rycerzy ColumbaSymbolem jest zmodyfikowany faszystowski symbol . " Kapitalizm potrzebuje stałego strachu przed stratą , słabej pamięci o ludzkim braterstwie , pewności że każdy sąsiad jest tylko kilentem do zdobycia lub konkurentem do pokonania . Zaś to wszystko jest nie do pomyślenia w katolickiej koncepcji świata . Katolicy o ile trzymają się blisko społeczengo nauczania kościoła , nie będą nigdy działać na rzecz kapitalizmu . " - Katolik Profesor Amintore Fanfani Jose Antonio Primo de Rivera - Katolicki Twórca Narodowego Syndykalizmu , polegającego na utworzeniu silnego państwa narodowego o gospodarce na wzrór Faszystowskiej , będącom symbiozom Jezuici w Paragwaju.png Paragwaj 3.png Paragwaj 2.png Paragwaj 1.png Catholic Worker.jpg Catholic Worker 3.jpg Doroth Day.jpg|Doroth Day Catholic Worker 2.jpg Benito Mussolini.png|Benito Mussolini z Krzyżem Maltańskim José Antonio Primo de Rivera.jpg|José Antonio Primo de Rivera pomiędzy katpitalizmem i komunizmem , poprzez Rewolucję w państwie . Poparł on Rewolucję Generała Katolika Francisco Franco w Hiszpani . Stał się on legendą walki z Komunizmem za wojny domowej w Hiszpani , kultywowanym przez katolikó do dziś . Kategoria:Kościół Katolicki Kategoria:Jezuici Kategoria:Protestantyzm Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo